It's never what you think
by CyaSunn
Summary: Grissom...", wiederholte sie nur. Ihre Augen schienen ihn anzuflehen, aber er konnte nicht erkennen, worum. /GSR/


Autor: me by myself ;-)  
Rating: ab 16  
Genre: Drama, Humor  
Pairing: GSR  
Warning: ähm... sagen wir mal so: Ich hätte als Genre auch Tragedy nehmen können -g-  
Summary: Gibt keine. Wenns eine gäbe, würde sie nur lauten: Read and form your own opinion!  
Disclaimer: Gehört mir alles nicht, weder CSI, noch die Charaktere, einzig die Handlung ist mein und das ist wahrscheinlich auch gut so -lach-

_Ach bevor ich's vergess: Das ist natürlich Lizzy's persönliche Sunny-FF und des bedeutet, dass außer ihr niemand das Recht hat, die Story in irgendeiner Weise zu misshandeln... ach ja, sie ja auch nicht -lach- Also eigentlich weiß ich nicht, was das bedeutet, aber ich wollt's ihr zuliebe mal erwähnen -g-_

* * *

It's never what you think  


"Ich bin es leid, Grissom. Ich bin es wirklich einfach nur noch leid." "Was bist du leid?" "Dich! Dich und dein ganzes Es-ist-ja-gar-nichts-passiert-Getue!" "Es ist ja auch gar nichts passiert. Nichts, was wichtig wäre." "Nichts, was wichtig wäre? GRISSOM! Du hast mich geküsst, Grissom! _Geküsst_! Das nennst du 'nichts'?!" "Ja." "Warum?" "Weil es unwichtig ist." "Oh, wenn du das sagst. Ach übrings, was ich dich schon immer mal fragen wollte, Grissom... Bist du eigentlich impotent?"

Grissom sah Sara irritiert an und sie brach in hysterisches Gelächter aus.

"Nein, bin ich nicht. Was soll die Frage?" "Ich mein ja nur, ich hab noch nie auch nur irgendein Anzeichen dafür bemerkt, dass du in irgendeiner Weise an einer Frau interessiert bist... Oder bist du vielleicht schwul?" "Ich bin nicht schwul!" "Komm schon, Grissom, mir kannst du es doch sagen..."  
Sie hätte das dritte Glas Tequila nicht mehr trinken dürfen.

Bevor sie reagieren konnte - was wohl zum einen an ihrem Alkoholspiegel und zum anderen an Grissoms Geschwindigkeit lag -, hatte er ihre Arme gepackt, sie gegen die Wand zurückgedrängt und hielt sie jetzt an den Handgelenken fest.

Alles, was Grissom damit erreichte, war, dass sie lachte.

"Wozu soll das gut sein?"

Dass Grissom nicht antwortete, machte sie wieder wütend. Er sollte ihr verdammt noch mal sagen, was er vorhatte! Sie mochte keine Überraschungen. Hatte sie nie gemocht.

"Ich mein ja nur, irgendwie find ich diese Haltung auf die Dauer nicht so bequem und deswegen wüsste ich gerne, was du damit bezwecken willst..."

Grissom merkte, dass ihr Tonfall langsam wieder in Richtung Gefahrenstufe rot kam, doch es kümmerte ihn nicht. Er war weder impotent, noch schwul. Und bevor sie das nicht einsah, würde er sie nicht gehen lassen.

"Oh Griss, das ist doch lächerlich. Magst du es, dich lächerlich zu machen? Ist etwa das dein Ziel? Ich glaube wirklich, du legst es langsam darauf an!"

Das hätte sie lieber nicht gesagt, denn Grissoms Reaktion ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Zwei Sekunden später brannte ihre Wange vor Schmerz, doch sie verzog keine Miene.

Grissom starrte sie fassungslos an. Hatte er sie wirklich gerade geschlagen?

Er stand ein wenig zu lange still und starrte abwechselnd seine Hand und Saras Gesicht an, denn das nächste, was er mitbekam, war, dass er nun gegen die Wand gepresst war und Sara mit zornfunkelnden Augen vor ihm stand.

"Wenn du das noch mal tust, erzähle ich allen Mitarbeitern des CSI, dass ich gesehen habe, wie du Ecklie auf den Hintern gestarrt hast, während du dir selbst einen runtergeholt hast!"

Dass von Grissom mal wieder keine Reaktion kam, machte sie so wütend, dass sie ihm ihr Knie direkt zwischen die Beine rammte.

Sie stellte befriedigt fest, dass Grissom stöhnend in sich zusammensackte.

Von oben betrachtet, sah er leider immer noch genauso gut aus wie in ihrer normalen Position, was nicht gerade dazu beitrug, Saras Adrinalinstoß zu verringern.

In der Zeit, die er dazu brauchen würde, sich wieder zu erholen, hatte sie sich leider verschätzt, was dazu beitrug, dass sie als nächstes mit dem Rücken auf dem Tisch lag und sich nicht wieder aufrichten könnte, da Grissom direkt über ihr stand und sein Blick alles andere als unbeteiligt aussah.

Sara wurde schwindelig, wobei sie nicht sagen konnte, ob es daran lag, dass diese Position für sie ungewohnt war, ihre Gesichter nur Millimeter voneinander entfernt waren und sie nicht auseinander halten konnte, wer wessen Atem atmete, oder der Grund ganz einfach der war, dass sie plötzlich ganz genau spüren konnte, dass Grissom wegen impotent, noch schwul war.

Sie zwang sich, an etwas anderes zu denken. Nur an was? Ihre Gedanken kreisten die ganze Zeit nur darum, wie sie ihm am schnellsten die Klamotten ausziehen konnte.

Auch dass sie sich an ihm festhalten musste, damit ihr Kopf nicht auf die Tischkante schlug, machte die Sache nicht besser. Wenn sie nicht so schlecht darin wäre, auf den Millimeter genau zu schätzen, hätte sie schwören können, dass sich der Abstand zwischen ihnen gerade verringert hatte.

Grissom berührte mit seinen Fingerspitzen die Stelle auf ihrer Wange, an der seine Hand einen roten Abdruck hinterlassen hatte.

"Tut mir Leid."

"Nicht der Rede wert.", meinte Sara leise. Ihr Hals begann langsam zu schmerzen, doch sie ignorierte es und konzentrierte sich nur auf das Gefühl, das Grissoms Berührung bei ihr auslöste.

"Aber ich hätte nicht-" "Grissom!", unterbrach Sara ihn. "Grissom..."

"Ja?"

"Grissom...", wiederholte sie nur. Ihre Augen schienen ihn anzuflehen, aber er konnte nicht erkennen, worum.

Seine Hand wanderte von ganz allein runter zu ihrem Hals und streichelte ihren Nacken. Sara zitterte, als seine Finger ihr den Träger ihres Tops hinunterschoben.

Sara wagte nicht, zu atmen oder gar sich zu bewegen, vor Angst, er könnte merken, was er tat und es lassen.

Sie schloss die Augen, als sie spürte, wie das Top auf den Boden glitt und der BH kurz darauf folgte.

Sie spürte seinen Blick auf ihr und als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, konnte sie in seinen nur noch Verlangen lesen.

"Wenn ich dir hiermit wehtue, Sara, dann tut es mir Leid,-", sagte er leise. Sara nickte. Wusste sie. Es tat ihm immer Leid. Aber es tat gut, es zu hören. Auch wenn es sie sich innerlich darauf vorbereiten ließ, dass er gleich ohne ein weiteres Wort gehen würde, hatte er es dennoch gesagt. Das war ein Anfang.

Sie konnte ihm nicht länger in die Augen sehen und so senkte sie den Blick und versuchte sich auf den Schmerz, der gleich folgen würde, einzustellen.

"-aber ich kann einfach nicht anders.", endete Grissom. Sara sah ihn immer noch nicht an. Ihm dabei in die Augen zu sehen, würde sie umbringen.

Grissom zwang sie leicht, ihn anzusehen und er konnte die Tränen sehen, die langsam ihre Wangen runterliefen. Er strich sie mit dem Daumen weg.

"Nicht was du denkst.", sagte er und zog sie ein Stück weit näher an sich heran, sodass ihre Lippen seine berührten.

Hätte Sara beschreiben sollen, was sie in diesem Moment fühlte, so hätte sie es nicht gekonnt. Es gab kein Wort für die Erleichterung, das Glück und die Liebe, die sie durchströmten.

Durch diese Welle der Leichtigkeit bemerkte sie kaum, wie sie ihm das Hemd öffnete und er ihr die Hose abstreifte. Selbst als sie mit ihm schlief, bekam sie davon nur mit, dass es unglaublich war. Unglaublich auf eine Weise, die zu erklären unmöglich schien.

Sie dachte, sie hätte endlich gewonnen. Sie hatte sich schon in Gedanken von dem ewigen Schmerz verabschiedet und eine neue Welt, ihre Zukunft, willkommen geheißen.

Beschwingt von der Leichtigkeit, die immer noch ihre Sinne benebelte, sagte sie neckend: "Es ist nie, was ich denke, oder?"

Grissom, der sich mittlerweile wieder angezogen hatte, ging zu ihr hinüber, küsste sie, entlockte ihr damit ein kleines glückliches Seufzen und sagte dann leise: "Du hast Recht. Es ist nie, was du denkst."

Und ohne ein weiteres Wort oder auch nur einen Blick, drehte er sich um und verließ den Verhörraum. Sara saß auf dem Tisch, dessen Kälte sie erst jetzt zu bemerken schien, während sie versuchte, zu begreifen, was gerade gesehenen war. Sie hatte den Fehler gemacht, zu vergessen, dass Grissom nun mal eben Grissom war und sie hatte teuer dafür bezahlt.

**The End**

* * *

_...und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, leben sie immer noch unglücklich und allein! -fg-_**  
**


End file.
